


The truth doesn't add up

by WBYeats__hoe1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilty Pack, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Slash, Protective Derek, Rape, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBYeats__hoe1/pseuds/WBYeats__hoe1
Summary: Derek thinks his lie detector must be broken because stiles is telling the truth but then he isn't .





	The truth doesn't add up

Derek's POV  
It's a Sunday and the pack are all lounging round in Derek's house . Scott and Allison are curled up together on the couch , talking in hushed tones even though they know everybody could listen to them if they wanted to, nobody does. Lydia and Jackson are in the kitchen , making sandwiches and drinks for the meeting. Stiles is nowhere to be seen.

"Anybody hear from Stiles? Why is he not here?"

The pack look confused now . Scott gets up and checks his phone, brows furrowed he starts mumbling to himself. "I haven't heard from him since he left the club Friday night" Scott admits sheepishly. Derek growls. "Has anybody heard from Stiles since then?". A chorus of no's and guilty words follow and Derek feels frustrated with the pack , they're supposed to keep in touch at all times. They can't be a powerful pack if they don't know where everyone else is at all times . It's crucial.

Before Derek can start his long lecture on pack dynamics he hears the clanging rumble of Rosco. He hears Jackson scoff "see, no need to get all worried about Stilinski" . He glares at Jackson but otherwise does nothing more . The last of the pack is here , it's time to get started.

Any relief Derek had flew straight out the window when stiles walks into the room . He looks like shit, his hair is greasy and all over the place , his skin is pale and sickly looking and the bags under his eyes look like massive bruises.

Jackson lets out a puff of breath. "Jesus Stilinski what the hell happened to you" 

"Shut up Jackson I'm not in the mood"

Derek wants to ask what happened , wants to ask why the hell stiles smells like misery and pain but it's very clear that stiles is not in the mood to talk right now .

The meeting goes as usual , Derek keeps sneaking glances over towards stiles as do the rest of the pack , they all seem on edge and worried about Stiles current condition. 

By the time the meeting is over and everyone else has left , Stiles is fast asleep slumped down on the couch . He looks the most peaceful Derek has seen him in weeks and he decide to leave him there and let him sleep , if those bags were anything to go by he hadn't been getting enough sleep at all.

When Stiles wakes up Derek is sitting in the chair opposite him reading a book , he looks up when he hears shuffling and he's relieved to see that stiles is looking at least a little better. 

 

1

Derek and the pack are strewn about his living Room two weeks later the first time it happens. Lydia and Allison are on the couch flicking through various magazines while Scott, Stiles and Jackson are sitting on the floor huddled round the coffee table . They're playing truth or dare and Derek is just watching them from his seat in the corner , making sure it doesn't go too far. 

Jackson turns towards stiles and asks for truth or dare. Derek isn't expecting anything other than dare , stiles has picked dare for the last ten rounds. While Derek wouldn't mind learning more about Stiles he's also happy that boy is even here tonight , he'd been acting strange and distant since the pack meeting two weeks before . Something definitely happened but he won't talk about it and Derek doesn't want to break trust and force him to talk , he'll be there when Stiles is ready.

To his and pretty much everybody else in the rooms surprise Stiles picks truth . He looks like he's regretting his decision but he sticks by it as he turns to Jackson and smirks.

Jackson reaches into the bag of cards on the counter and roots around a bit. He finally pulls out a card and turns it over . His smug face falls immediately and he sighs really loud . "For fucks sake" he growls. Stiles laughs a bit . "Come on Jackson no swappsies" 

"Describe in detail the weirdest place you've ever had sex." 

Stiles laughs and suddenly Jacksons disappointment makes a lot of sense . Stiles is more than likely a virgin , he just got a free pass question.

Stiles rubs his hand over his chin and fakes thinking . "You know what Jackson I don't think I've ever had sex before so I won't be able to answer your question"

The built in lie detector in Derek agrees with Stiles and Derek cant help but feel a little better knowing stiles was a virgin. There was something so innocent about him and Derek couldn't help but wonder if Stiles was asexual.

Jackson growled at stiles , clearly unhappy that he didn't force a truth out if Stiles . "Being a little virgin is nothing to be proud of Stilinski " . Stiles just laughs again and the game continues as normal. Stiles picks truth a few more times but Derek doesn't learn anything new or different from it.

 

2

The second time it happens Deaton is trying to make a potion when Derek and stiles are in his office . Derek had gone to get wolfsbane and stiles had volunteered to go with him because apparently he had nothing else to do while the others went on a double date . Derek couldn't blame him for not going , being a fifth wheel must suck.

Derek and Stiles are in the middle of an argument about the proper storage for wolfsbane when Deaton coughs to get their attention. 

"I need a drop of blood from a virgin".Derek doesn't really want to ask what kind of potion he's making , there's really no point , instead Derek turns towards Stiles who suddenly looks a little sick and gestures for him to go to Deaton.

Stiles stutters a bit and looks a bit awkward. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin Stiles" Derek mutters as he roots through a box full of plant pots. "Nothing to be ashamed of" he reassures.

"Well you see... The thing is... Well I'm not actually a virgin" Stiles admits uncomfortably.

 

Derek almost shatters a ceramic plant pot when he hears the truth in his voice. "Last week you said you'd never had sex , how could you have lost your virginity in a week" Derek knows he's being harsh but he can't help but feel upset. 

Deaton steps between the two before a massive shitstorm could start and Derek was grateful . He didn't want to say something he didn't mean in the heat of the moment. He still wanted to know answers though but by the time he'd calmed down and turns towards Stiles he was gone .

 

3

The third time it happens Derek knows his lie detector is off. There is no possible way it could be working . The pack are all puppy piled up on the couch on a Thursday night. Jackson is snuggled up in front of Lydia . Stiles is lying on Jackson's chest and Derek feels immense jealousy, he wants stiles curled up on his chest but he doesn't make a move or even ask. He doesn't want to make it awkward. Not after what happened at the clinic.

Jackson and stiles are talking lowly , well more like arguing and insulting each other . He doesn't think it makes sense how they are bickering even while curled up together but he never said his pack was normal. 

Jackson starts laughing and runs his hand along stiles' chest. Derek feels rumble in his chest and pushes it down , he knows they're only playing around . Stiles laughs loudly and snickers back. 

"Jackson dear , it seems you've forgotten I'm not a hoe like you , I've never had sex" stiles jokes.

Derek is extremely confused when his instincts tell him Stiles is telling the truth . His abilities must be off , it just doesn't make sense. How could stiles not be a virgin but never have sex. Just as quick as he thinks about it he figures it out . Was stiles raped. The thought makes him feel nauseous and he can feel it clawing up his neck . He knows he shouldn't jump to conclusions so quick but the whole thing makes sense. He feels sick.

Derek doesn't say anything about it to Stiles . If something bad did happen to him he knows stiles wouldn't want to be pressured to talk . Derek just selfishly hopes he's wrong and it's just his senses playing up on him . He doesn't want to find out that Stiles went through something so horrific alone. He doesn't know how he could deal with the guilt if it's true.

 

4

The fourth time it happens Derek knows what happened. The pack had gone out to a club two towns over. Scott and Allison were out being teenagers and dancing to some shitty club music while Jackson and Lydia were making out in a dark corner . Derek was sitting in a sticky booth with s lonely stiles who was complaining about wanting to go home . 

Derek had noticed how uncomfortable stiles had been when they entered the club but all he could do was reassure him that he wouldn't be alone all night. Stiles had had a few drinks and starting pouring his heart out to Derek. When Derek heard of how the others left Stiles alone the last time they went out Derek was angry at his pack. They were supposed to look out for each other , not ditch the human in a strange club out of town. Derek sat quietly opposite Stiles listen intently to everything the younger boy had to say . 

It was nearing midnight when everything went wrong. Stiles was on his third vodka when a man stumbled up to their table. Derek was immediately on alert , the man was tall and well built . He looked to be in his mid twenties and he had a slimy smirk on his face . Derek stood up next to him , he only had an inch on him in height but he tried his best to look as intimidating as possible. He really had a bad feeling about this guy.

"You must be Derek" the man smirked , I've heard quite a lot about you . Derek was confused as he glanced at stiles who was currently reeking of fear and tears. Derek protective streak reared its head as he growled at the man.

"Who the fuck are you"

"Oh sorry , I forgot to introduce myself . I'm Tom , me and stiles here had a little fun last time he was here , well I had fun."

Derek was getting a sick feeling in his gut that he knew what this was . He prayed to God it wasn't as he took a step closer to the guy and really got in his face.

"That better not mean what I think it does" he warned, teeth dangerously close to popping out. 

"I think it does. I fucked stiles so hard , you should have heard how he screamed for you to help him, it was so en--"

Derek slammed his fist into the fuckers jaw, he was boiling with rage and guilt. He wanted to talk to Stiles and protect him , never let him get hurt again. He knew the talking had to wait till later though , first he needed to make this fucker pay for hurting his mate so viciously . He wanted blood and only Tom's would satisfy him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading . Send any prompts my way and any suggestions. If you want a one shot on Derek and stiles talk after this just ask.


End file.
